


Pocky Game

by TennKujo666



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennKujo666/pseuds/TennKujo666
Summary: Tenn and Riku play a pocky game





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Idolish7 fanfic...well one-shot...I hope you enjoy!

“Riku!” Tenn yelled trying to get his attention. “Yes, Tenn-nii?” Riku asked, noticing him. "Want to play a game?" He asked with eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Sure! I love games." Riku responded, willing to play. Tenn then pulled out a box of pocky "Ta-da!" He yelled while showing him the box. "Oh! snacks!" He yelled, taking the box of pocky and putting one end in his mouth while Tenn put the other side in his mouth. Tenn didn't hesitate to nibble at the end of his while Riku became a bit flustered and shocked. Both twins slowly kept biting off their ends until they were close to locking lips. Tenn then bit off the last remaining piece of the pocky, locking lips with Riku. Riku became shocked and broke away from him quickly. Tenn laughs at Riku's actions with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Now people are going to get the wrong idea!" He yelled at him with a flustered face. Tenn still laughed at Riku, unable to get over his actions when they locked lips.


End file.
